Generally, a photographic processing laboratory gives the customer a processed negative film and corresponding photographs which are enlarged and printed from the film. The negative film is usually cut into several equal length sections, each one containing the same number of negatives and inserted in an open-ended sheath or sleeve. Many customers store the photographs in an album apart from the negatives, making it difficult to later find a particular negative for which re-prints are desired.
Index print sheets have been proposed which make it easier to find the sought-after negative. An index print sheet has printed on it several rows of pictures that match the negatives. The pictures are considerably smaller than the photographs and are numbered in accordance with the numbering of the negatives as shown in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,579, issued Nov. 23, 1993 and No. 4,966,285, issued Oct. 30, 1990. Typically, the index print and the negatives are stored together in some fashion. For example, see prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,449, issued Jul. 11, 1995, No. 5,402,881, issued Apr. 4, 1995, No. 5,314,066, issued May 24, 1994, and No. 5,301,803, issued Apr. 12, 1994.